millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daily Missions/@comment-23486178-20160601204909/@comment-26851283-20160603063135
Oh wow, didn't know that both moral boost and class boosts were multiplicative. That makes them very powerful indeed. No wonder the Artemis boost is so crucial for Crystal Keeper G. SPICA @Zephyrwuz, that measnt that your correct math would be: (660 +150) - (495 * (1 + .07 + 0.05) * 1.2 * 1.19) = 18 damage short If you also had AW Aria that would be (660 +150) - (495 * (1 + .07 + 0.05 + 0.02) * 1.2 * 1.19) = 4 damage short At AW48 Spica (660 +150) - (504 * (1 + .07 + 0.05) * 1.2 * 1.19) = 3 damage short At AW48 Spica with AW Aria (660 +150) - (504 * (1 + .07 + 0.05 + 0.02) * 1.2 * 1.19) = 10 damage over You would need 506 or 507 attack on Spica (depending on if the code simply truncates or rounds) in order for you to oneshot the X eyes WITH AW Uzume + Savior and WITHOUT Aria. Or, if you are close to Rank 192, go get Big Hero title and you'll be good to go (660 +150) - (495 * (1 + .07 + 0.05 ) * 1.2 * 1.21) = 5 damage over For lulz, you need 900 damage to oneshot G eyes, so with AW90 Spica you would still be (750 +150) - (557 * (1 + .07 + 0.05 ) * 1.2 * 1.19) = 9 damage short However, add either AW Aria or Big Hero boost and you'll be ok. (750 +150) - (557 * (1 + .07 + 0.05 + 0.02 ) * 1.2 * 1.19) = 6 damage over (750 +150) - (557 * (1 + .07 + 0.05 ) * 1.2 * 1.21) = 5 damage over (750 +150) - (557 * (1 + .07 + 0.05 + 0.02 ) * 1.2 * 1.21) = 21 damage over You only need an archer with 544 attack to kill G eyes if you have Big Hero + AW Uzume + AW Spica + AW Aria. (750 +150) - (544 * (1 + .07 + 0.05 + 0.02) * 1.2 * 1.21) = 0 Missing AW Aria, you need 553 attack. (750 +150) - (553 * (1 + .07 + 0.05) * 1.2 * 1.21) = 0 Missing AW Aria, and with only Savior you need 563 attack. (750 +150) - (563 * (1 + .07 + 0.05) * 1.2 * 1.19) = 0 If you do not have Uzume, you will need 512 attack 569 att with just AW Aria, AW Spica, and Big Hero to beat X eyes. (660 +150) - (512 * (1 + .07 + 0.02) * 1.2 * 1.21) = 0 Nanaly Without Uzume, you will need 569 att with just AW Aria, AW Spica, and Big Hero to beat G eyes. (750 +150) - (569 * (1 + .07 + 0.02) * 1.2 * 1.21) = 0 Spica's max attack of 557 will not be enough. You need Nanaly who's max attack is at 592. Incidentally if you have AW'd Uzume, AW'd Spica, and Big Hero title you only need an AW70 Nanaly to be able to beat G eyes. Minerva If you were to try and brute force it with something like a pirate, with only Savior title and AW'd Uzume, you'd need 720 attack, which I think only Minerva can get. (750 +150) - (720 * (1 + 0.05 ) * 1.19) = 0 Add Big Hero and AW'd Aria and you need 695 attack (750 +150) - (695 * (1 + 0.05 + 0.02 ) * 1.21) = 0 Add only Big Hero and you need 708 attack (750 +150) - (708 * (1 + 0.05) * 1.21) = 0 Zola Incidentally, you might find using AW'd Zola better than AW'd Spica vs X eyes. AW80 Zola will also KO with either AW Uzume + AW Aria + Savior (660 +150) - (643 * (1 + 0.05 + 0.02 ) * 1.19) = 8 damage over or AW Uzume + Big Hero (660 +150) - (643 * (1 + 0.05 ) * 1.21) = 6 damage over And Zola is doing AOE. Elizabeth Elizabeth is also a great candidate for both X and G, though she cannot solo by any means due to low range and the incredible speed the eyes move at in G. For X map, with nothing but Savior title you need 311 attack on Elizbeth which she can achieve even before AWing. (660) - ((((311) * (1) * 1.19)-150)*3) = 0 Even for G map, with nothing but Savior title you need only 336 attack, which again is achievable before AWing. (750) - ((((336) * (1) * 1.19)-150)*3) = 0 Note that only Elizabeth is capable of OHKO in X and G maps prior to AWing atm. Vincent joins the ranks post AWing, but he pretty much needs to be maxed in order to do G. For G map, with AW Uzume, Big Hero, and max Elizabeth. (750) - ((((270+120) * (1 + 0.05) * 1.21)-150)*3) = 286 damage over